


Shot Day

by Strideshitt



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Jigen gives Lupin a hand.





	Shot Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had to reset my phone and lost everything on it, including multiple fics of different lengths and the only way to cure my sorrows was by writing the smallest thing known to mankind. I had so many things, so many fics with my boys and lost it all. But at least there's this now, I guess.   
> A friendly reminder none of the Lupin characters are cis. None of them.

Jigen hated needles. Throughout the long years of his life he had learned to tolerate them, and he definitely did not FEAR them. After having to give himself shots every two weeks for god knows how long he had really learned how to deal with them, but if he had the option... Well, he wouldn't be going near those things anytime soon. So, when Lupin asked him for shot related help he was... Less than thrilled. 

"You can do it yourself you know." Jigen said in frustration, cramped in a smaller hotel bathroom with his partner. 

Lupin smiled. "I know, and I do, but it's recommended to get someone else to help every once in a while." 

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone actually bothers. I never have." 

Lupin just continued what he was doing, filling the syringe with the thick oil like substance from the tiny glass prescription bottle. "I'll return the favor yknow." 

Jigen sighed. "Whatever. You owe me though, and don't think I'm going to do this for you every time." 

Lupin's grin practically doubled in size. "Obviously not. Just every four weeks." 

The thief handed his friend the now full syringe before turned around, pulling up his shirt as he did so. "Near the hip, dear, parallel to the crack." Lupin teased as he instructed. 

Jigen rolled his eyes, wiping a spot on the others skin with an alcohol wipe. He squeezed a portion of muscle and skin, then effortlessly inserted the needle in. 

"You're good at this." Lupin commented, earning another huff and an eye roll from Jigen. 

"I've been doing this longer than you." He pulled the syringe away, and placed a bandaid on the hole. Lupin turned around, taking the syringe and disposing the needle in a small red container. The rest went in the trash. 

"So, whens your next shot due? The least I can do is help out." 

"No thanks, I'm fine on my own." Jigen declined quickly. 

Lupin shrugged. "Suit yourself." He paused a moment, and then grinned. "I wonder if Fujiko needs help with hers." 

Jigen snorted and rolled his eyes. "Nothing hotter on a date than giving each other shots." 

"Isn't the whole point of a date to get some hormones flowing? Seems perfect to me." 

"You just want an excuse to see her ass."

"That too."


End file.
